In wind driven sports such as kiteboarding, windsurfing and sailing a sportsperson wears a harness to which the sports device can be releasably coupled. The harness includes a spreader bar with a downwardly orientated hook. The sports device also includes a loop on a tether, or line, which can be engaged with the hook to releasably couple the sports device to the harness. The pull of the sports device on the hook and harness is generally in an upwards direction and outwards, for example in kiteboarding the kite is often maneuvered overhead of the rider. The hook must have a downward orientation in order to retain the loop. However, the upwards pull of the sports device can cause rotation of the spreader bar and front of the harness causing discomfort to the sportsperson.
Wind driven sports utilising a harness coupling arrangement are most frequently performed on water and involve a sports device having a number of lines. An additional disadvantage of the tradition hook and hoop coupling arrangement is the risk of lines unintentionally catching or tangling with the hook and posing a danger to the sportsperson.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least ameliorate these disadvantages with traditional hook and loop coupling of wind drive sports devices.